


Decoded

by the_benefactor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_benefactor/pseuds/the_benefactor
Summary: This is a follow-up to my previous work 'Unadulterated Morse Code' where Skye and Ward go on a date. Expect lots of weird teenage fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_angry_kitten18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/gifts).



> Sorry that this isn't long and that it took me ages, but I tried :p

Grant has been stressing about this date for a whole five days. What should they do? What should he wear? A suit? Do people wear suits on dates? Where does he take her? Does he meet her father? Crap. Was he meant to ask for her father’s permission?

Grant supposes it’s too late as he stares across the table into Skye’s eyes, his hand twitching as it longs to hold hers.

“So, is this where you take all your lady friends on their first date?” Skye asks as she grabs a few fries from the shared plate between them.

“No, not usually,” Grant sighs.

They haven’t said much thus far, not since he picked her up. He knows he wants to talk to her, he always wants to talk to her; and obviously now is his chance, but he has absolutely nothing to say.

Skye nods her head slowly, observing the small diner around them; the young couples that walk in and all the décor that makes the place seem homey.  
She crinkles her nose as she asks, “why does the kitchen staff keep staring at you?”

Grant tries to remain nonchalant, but he ends up running a hand through his hair as all the blood in his body gathers in his cheeks.  
“They’re my grandparents,” Grant mutters, hoping she doesn’t hear. Not because he doesn’t want her to know, he just doesn’t want to explain.

Skye stretches her hand across the table and places it atop his, she doesn’t press, doesn’t ask questions. She simply accepts his answer.

“My parents don’t work here. I don’t talk to them anymore,” Grant’s eyes drop to their hands that lie next to the discarded fries.

“I didn’t ask,” Skye shrugs, running her fingers across the back of his hand.

“You were thinking it,” Grant’s eyes move from their hands to her eyes, Skye smiles slightly.

“You don’t know me, Grant,” her smile morphs into a smirk as she echoes his words from earlier this week. Grant lets a small laugh pass his lips before he responds, “no, not really.”

It’s quiet for a moment, Skye runs her fingers along his wrist, down the length of his hand before gently lacing their fingers together.

“I’m adopted,” Skye states, her voice wavering softly. “Melinda and Phil, they found me on the job. In a burning home. I was the only survivor.” She admits, gripping Grant’s hand for support, he rubs his thumb across the back of her palm to calm her. Skye’s looking at their hands, obviously, deep in thought, Grant stops rubbing her palm and the moment he does so she looks up to meet his eyes.

Skye doesn’t look sad, reminiscent maybe, but mostly she just looks weirdly content. Like she would be happy to stay in this exact moment for as long as possible. Grant is more than sure that he wants the exact same thing.

He waits a moment before saying “I guess we’re both acquainted with hardship.”  
Skye smirks a little while adding, “like jagged little pieces solving a puzzle”.

Grant likes that analogy. Probably more than he’s ever liked anything, well, almost anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay... I'm not that great at writing fluff. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone is well!
> 
> Don't forget to leave some love xx


End file.
